


Harī no Jinchūriki: ハリーの人柱力

by Rikaeus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Jinchuuriki!Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikaeus/pseuds/Rikaeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Harry finds a Naruto manga and falls in love with the story. After having finished the series and sick of the abuse his family puts on him he makes a wish. He 'becomes' Naruto Uzumaki. Follow Harry and Kurama as they explore a world of magic that just might actually have a connection with the Naruto Universe!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To people who follow my other works, this story was posted onto Fanfiction on December 12th. This in no way is a new story, just one I've been working on. It only has two chapters but the third's going to be posted today.

If one looked at Four Privet Drive in Little Whinging in Surrey one would assume that it was a normal, everyday house. That, however, was far from the truth. In this house was an eight year old boy who has been abused for most of his life, however today everything will change.  
Harry Potter had, at an early age, relented to the fact that his life would never change. He would always be beaten bloody by his Uncle Vernon, he would always live in the cupboard under the stairs, and he would never be able to make anything of himself. That was until he had found a stack of Naruto manga that Dudley had left behind. He loved the stories it told and admired the characters. However the one character that he adored the most was Naruto Uzumaki. He felt that they had a shared past. They were both ignored, looked down upon, and led a pretty crummy life. However Harry saw that Naruto ended up leading a better life after graduation. He acquired friends, ended up getting the recognition he always wanted, married a wonderful person, and had two amazing kids. Harry wanted that kind of life. This was all being thought by Harry as he was heading to sleep, after another beating from Vernon.  
“I wish I could be just like Naruto Uzumaki.” Harry said as he fell asleep.  
When he was asleep a glittering light started shining from his body, covering him entirely and beginning to change him. His hair, which was a jet black and very messy, started to change to a crimson red and smoothed out a little bit leaving a tiny bit of mess. His eyes, changed from the deep green to a dark blue losing the little bit of looks that reminded others of his mother. After that his face began to change shape, it was becoming more round like, like a tomato, and whisker like marks began forming on his face. Then his body structure started becoming much less wrought with malnutrition. However, the biggest difference was what was forming on his stomach. It was an intricate design of some sort that Harry would have instantly recognized as the Hakke no Fuuin Shiki. This seal would change Harry’s life for the better.  
The morning started out a bit different than most mornings for Harry, as he had woken up quite early. Also, Harry didn’t feel sore whatsoever from the beating last night which made it quite weird. All this was bringing curious thoughts to young Harry’s mind, which ended up waking something.  
‘ **Quit thinking so much brat.** ’ A voice sleepily rumbled from his mind.  
“Who said that?!?!” Harry said in a panic.  
‘ **Did you really ask who?** ’ The voice asked, as it progressively got more and more awake.  
‘ **Wait, who are you? You can’t be Naruto, he just died from old age.** ’ The voice spoke.  
“Wait, Naruto Uzumaki? No I can’t be him, he’s a manga character, I’m Harry Potter.” Harry said, in a confused tone.  
‘ **Harī Pottā? Manga Character? What in the Elemental Countries are you talking about? You know what I’ll just search your memories brat.** ’  
With that being said Harry felt a tingling feeling at the front of his head and soon enough the voice spoke again.  
‘ **Well, looks like I’m not in the Elemental Countries anymore. You know what, this conversation would be better elsewhere.** ’ The voice declared.  
Suddenly Harry blacked out and then found himself in a sewer like passageway. He could swear that this place was awfully familiar. With that Harry started heading down the hallway, through the various twists and turns that existed. As Harry passed through the hallways he noticed the three kinds of pipes on the wall. One of the pipes emanated a red like aura that had a menacing feel to it. The next one emanated a blue like aura that had a tranquil feeling to it as if it was a balance. The last one was indescribable, the closest description being that it looked almost like a starry night sky and emanated the possibility of anything.  
Soon enough however Harry wandered into a giant open room that had a cage with a piece of paper on it. On the paper was the kanji character 封 (fū) which Harry had learned at the library meant “Seal”. Suddenly Harry realized where he was, he was in the Nine-Tailed Fox’s cage room.  
“Y-you’re Kurama aren’t you? But how are you here?” Harry stuttered out.  
‘ **Yes I am brat. It seems like when you made that wish last night the energy you held in you before me made it happen.** ’ Kurama spoke.  
“My energy? But I don’t have any special energy.” Harry muttered.  
‘ **Yes you do brat, I’d go as far as to call it magic.** ’ Was Kurama’s response.  
“Magic? But Uncle Vernon says magic doesn’t exist.” Harry replied.  
‘ **Honestly brat, you are seriously believing what that scum of a fleshbag tells you? Anyways, I thought my prison days were going to be over as soon as Naruto died but looks like I’m going to have to stick it out with you. However, I’m not going to be seen with a weak container, even if the only way people know of me is through stories, so you’re going to be training real hard alright?** ’ Kurama instructed.  
Harry’s response was to stand at attention and salute Kurama, saying, “Hai, Kurama-sensei!”  
It had turned out that since Kurama was a part of the Shinju and sealed into Hagoromo at one point and then sealed into Naruto, Kushina, and Mito at another that he had gained their memories. This had allowed Kurama to train Harry with all of their memories. Harry was taught in Bukijutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Fuinjutsu. Just like Naruto, Harry was unable to use genjutsu due to the large reserves that being an Uzumaki granted. However Harry seemed to have inherited the two things that Naruto did not from the Uzumaki Family: the Chakra Chains and the talent in fuinjutsu. Of course his talent in fuinjutsu was spurred on by his admiration for Mito Uzumaki, as Kurama told Harry tales of Mito using seals flawlessly in battle and even able to draw some on the spot while fighting opponents. Other things that Kurama taught Harry were Stealth, Survival Skills, the Math that Kushina and Mito had to learn to utilize seals, and a bit of the basics.  
Slowly three years passed by and Harry soon enough it was nearing Harry’s 11th birthday. Harry got up normally as he did every day and prepared the breakfast. He knew that soon enough his Petunia will be up and that preparing the breakfast beforehand was always the best way to avoid getting hit. Today’s breakfast was a simple English breakfast, Harry didn’t want to put forward any more effort into feeding the foolish people that he lived with. With all of that being said soon enough Petunia came down and saw that he was putting the food on the table.  
“Go get the mail boy.” She said, giving Harry a withering glance.  
Harry complied and headed to the front step to grab the mail. When he picked it up he glanced through the pile and spotted a letter for him. That wasn’t the oddest thing which was the fact it was specifically addressed to the cupboard he slept in. He didn’t have enough time to look at it so he secretly tossed it into his cupboard and went back to the kitchen to finish preparing the breakfast. Slowly enough the day passed by noon Kurama had woken up and by around three-ish Harry had finished all of his chores.  
‘ **You should open up that letter now.** ’ Kurama said in his usual gruff tone.  
Harry mentally agreed and picked up the letter and was shocked at what the address read as he really hadn’t paid much attention.  
“H-how do they know?” Harry asked out loud as he read the front of the letter.  
**Harry James Potter-Uzumaki**  
**The Cupboard Under the Stairs**  
**4 Privet Drive**  
**Little Whinging**  
**Surrey**  
‘ **There is a slight possibility that it’s an automatic thing. You can never really know with magic.** ’ Kurama replied to Harry’s confusion.  
Ah, there was that possibility, but there was also;  
“The possibility that they knew all along.” Harry said, finishing the thought out loud.  
“Well, no use in worrying about that now.” Harry promptly said before opening it.  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter-Uzumaki,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
Harry then proceeded to take out the list of necessary books and equipment.  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic  
by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory  
by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration  
by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions  
by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,  
Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus  
Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions  
‘Just where do we get all this stuff and how do you get it, you have no money.’ Kurama pondered.  
“Well I saw an owl outside when I was doing my chores, so I’m assuming that’s how we let them know I accept. Maybe I can ask them where I can get it.” Harry suggested.  
He then grabbed a piece of blank paper that he had managed to sneak for drawing seals and wrote down his reply:  
I accept my admission into Hogwarts, however how do I get the supplies. Also how will I pay for everything as I’m pretty sure my relatives will not pay a single pound as they do hate me.  
Sincerely,  
Harry James Potter-Uzumaki  
After writing the quick reply he etched a tracking seal into the paper and charged it with his chakra. The tracking seal worked by linking to the user’s chakra and knowledge of the world in order to track where it goes. He did this as he was curious as to where the letter was going to go. He then snuck outside and rolled the letter up and attached it to the owl’s leg which then prompted the owl to fly off.  
Harry then proceeded to track the owl, the avian creature shocking him as it was flying awfully fast. Just within an hour it traveled into Scotland, however afterwards it vanished. It wasn’t however until twenty minutes later it appeared right near him at a pub in Surrey. It then proceeded to move closer and closer to him until he saw a stern looking woman in black robes approach the house.  
“You must be Mr. Potter. You look just like your mother, which is odd as when I saw you as a babe you had black hair.” The woman said in a Scottish brogue.  
“Ah, that changed about three years ago. Now why did you come here, Mrs….”  
“McGonagall and your would-be Transfiguration Professor. I got your message and was a bit confused when you said that you had no idea where to go and that your relatives hated you.” She said, her voice stern as she looked.  
“Oh you didn’t know? Don’t you read the address of the letters?” Harry asked.  
“No, it’s all done automatically by the Quill of Acceptance. Why?” She asked, confused.  
Harry then promptly handed her the envelope that the letter came in. When she read it Harry saw her expression change in a millisecond as she slowly became infuriated beyond all belief, and Harry could tell with the inherited Negative Emotion Sensing. While Harry had thought that it came from Kurama, Kurama told him otherwise. He told him that it was an ability that Mito had before she even held him. Naruto had only acquired it after mastering Kurama because Kurama’s chakra unlocked the ability and the half that he held before unlocking the seal completely wasn’t enough. Harry however seemed to actually have both halves of Kurama, Yin and Yang.  
“That doddering fool! I told him that they were the worst kind of people! But did he believe me? No!” The woman ranted, her Scottish brogue becoming more and more evident.  
After fuming for a minute or two the woman straightened herself up and collected herself.  
“Take my hand Mr. Potter, I’m going to take you to get your supplies and remove you from this horrible establishment. Dumbledore be damned.” McGonagall ordered.  
Harry, a bit wary of her, tentatively took her hand. McGonagall promptly then took a half-quarter turn and instantly Harry felt himself being compressed into a tube. When his vision returned to him he saw that he was in an alley that led out to a street that was bustling with traffic.  
“What in the world was that?” Harry asked, after catching his breath and blessing his physique for preventing him from throwing up.  
‘It felt like instantaneous teleportation almost like the Hiraishin but a bit more strenuous.’ Kurama offered.  
“That Mr. Potter was Apparition, a magical form of transportation that allows you to move from one location to another. However, you must be at least seventeen in order to get your Apparition license. Follow me Mr. Potter.” She explained before walking off.  
She led him into the street and took a right into a building that had a sign that read ‘Leaky Cauldron’. The inside of the building was bustling with a lot of people dressed the same as Professor McGonagall. The barkeep greeted McGonagall and asked if she was guiding another student to which her reply was a nod. She then walked into a back room that consisted of a trashcan and a brick wall. McGonagall brought out a thin stick that Harry guessed to be a wand and tapped a brick on the wall. Suddenly the bricks started to part and reveal a wide open alley that was swarming with people. She guided him through the crowds and led him to a large crooked building that had a sign reading ‘Gringott’s Wizarding Bank’. As they approached the building McGonagall mentioned to Harry that it was run by goblins which garnered a mental snort from Kurama. When they reached the building they were met by a silver door that held writing on it that read:  
Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.  
‘ **Ah, a written warning system. A tiny lesson for you brat, what do you feel about the words. Not emotionally but rather what do you feel from them.** ’ Kurama instructed him in his mind.  
Harry reached out with the third energy he had, his magic, and felt what seemed to be something that probed back at his magic.  
‘It acts as a mental suggestion that dissuades people from trying to even steal.’ Harry mentally replied, Kurama sending a mental smirk back.  
They then entered the building and went up to one of the bank tellers who briefly looked up at them.  
“How may I help you today?” the goblin asked them in a drawl.  
“We need an inheritance test for Mr. Potter here.” McGonagall said, shocking Harry as he thought he was here just to get money.  
“Inheritance test, why?” Harry asked.  
“Don’t think I didn’t notice the difference of names on your letter. We are going to see why the Quill wrote your name as Potter-Uzumaki.” She said, resulting in Kurama cursing in Harry’s head.  
Harry was silent as the goblin directed them to a room where there was a pen that had a needle on the end and was sitting next to a sheet of paper. The goblin instructed Harry to prick his finger on the needle to which he did. Suddenly the pen started floating and began to write on the paper as if it had a mind of its own. When done Harry and McGonagall approached the paper and read it.  


**Inheritance of one Harry James Potter-Uzumaki (Peverell-Ōtsutsuki)**  
Father(s): James Charlus Potter and Minato Namikaze  
Mother(s): Lily Potter nee Evans and Kushina Uzumaki  
Ancestors:  
Paternal: Peverell Family through one Ignotus Peverell via one James Charlus Potter  
Maternal: Ōtsutsuki Family through one Kaguya Ōtsutsuki via one Kushina Uzumaki  
Property:  
Potter (Peverell) Holdings:  
One cottage in Godric’s Hollow (Status: Destroyed)  
One flat in Hogsmeade (Status: Unoccupied)  
One flat in London (Status: Occupied by one Remus Lupin)  
One flat in Diagon Alley (Status: Unoccupied)  
340,231,210 Galleons 45,230 Sickles 2,403 Knuts  
Ōtsutsuki Holdings:  
1,232,421,300 Galleons 52,320 Sickles 3,103 Knuts  
Seats in Wizengamot:  
Potter (Peverell): 3 Seats (Unused)  
Ōtsutsuki: 8 Seats (Unused)  
Magical Abilities:  
Energy Manipulation (Ōtsutsuki Family Ability)  
Parseltongue (Acquired through failed Avada Kedavra)  
Ancient Rune Affinity (Ōtsutsuki Family Ability  
Animagus Affinity (Peverell Family Ability)  
Necromancy Affinity (Peverell Family Ability)  
Inherited Items:  
Kaguya Ōtsutsuki’s Journal (Kaguya Ōtsutsuki to any descendent of hers that comes to this world)  
Cloak of Invisibility (Peverell Family Heirloom to be passed down from father/mother to child)  
Lily Evans’ Diary (Lily Potter to her son)  
James and Lily Potter’s Journal (James and Lily Potter to their son)  
Various Artifacts (Peverell Family)  
Various Jewelry (Peverell Family)  
Half of Hogwarts (Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin to their mentor Kaguya Ōtsutsuki’s descendant)  
Inherited Titles:  
Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter (Peverell)  
Prince of the Most Revered, Noble, Ancient, and Holy House of Ōtsutsuki

  
Harry was shocked to say the least, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki had been to this world and hadn’t attempted to take over? Heck, she had gotten a title that made her practically worshiped!  
‘ **Perhaps her journal will tell of why she was here and how she got the title.** ’ Kurama suggested, Harry nodding in agreement.  
When Harry turned to McGonagall her eyes were wide open before she promptly bowed before Harry, the goblin doing the same.  
“W-Why are you bowing?” Harry asked, stuttering.  
“You’re the descendant of what would be the equivalent of Magic Royalty.” McGonagall said.  
“What did Kaguya do that made her so well loved?” Harry asked, him and Kurama getting more and more interested.  
“She taught everything she knew to the Founders of Hogwarts, she helped end the war between Magic Users and Muggles alongside Merlin. She became the First Chief of the Wizard’s Council. She however left one day, saying she needed to take care of her own problems.” McGonagall explained.  
Harry was now even more confused than ever. He knew from the Naruto manga and Kurama that Kaguya was a bad person but the stuff that McGonagall told him about her was saying the opposite. Harry didn’t want to deal with it at the moment so he told McGonagall that they should proceed on and asked her not to bow. They carried on and went to the vaults and picked up Kaguya’s Journal, Lily’s Diary, his parent’s journal, one hundred galleons, and the key to the Diagon Alley flat. Harry also had grabbed two rings that drew him to them. The first ring had a triangle with a circle and a line inside of it engraved onto the face of the gem. The second ring had no such gem but had a head with horns carved into it. He promptly put the two rings on his fingers. The goblin provided Harry with what seemed to be a charmed bag that had infinite space that he could store his galleons in. Soon after they left the bank and went shopping for his supplies. McGonagall suggested that it’d be best to get the robes first, as it could take a long time. Harry agreed and they walked into Madam Malkim’s Robes. Approximately an hour later they left the shop with a shrunken pile of robes. Their next destination was Flourish & Blotts where they would get Harry’s books.  
“This is a lot of books! It’s going to be difficult to decide what to get extra.” Harry said, drawing a smirk from McGonagall.  
‘ **Get some books on different types of magic as well as culture, it might help you fit in better.** ’ Kurama urged him.  
Harry agreed on that part so with that being said Harry rushed off into the store to get his books. After he got the books he needed he went to get some extra books. Surprisingly enough he found a book called ‘A Beginner’s Guide to Speaking to the Dead: Necromancy 101’ which he promptly grabbed. The next book he grabbed was called ‘Numerology and Grammatica: A Beginner’s Text to Arithmancy’. Now Harry liked math, not because it’s ‘fun’, but because it was one of the basics of Fūinjutsu. You had to be able to calculate the possibilities of the reactions from the seal before you could use it, lest it explode in his face. Anyways, the last book he grabbed was a book called ‘A Precursor to Warding: Ancient Runes’ which seemed to be a beginner’s text to Ancient Runes. When he walked up to the register McGonagall was a bit surprised.  
“I’m surprised, all three of those texts are third year electives. You’re going to be ahead of your class.” She said with a faint smile.  
“Well, I want to prove myself to my heritage. I can’t very well do that if I don’t know a thing about their specialties.” Harry said, making McGonagall nod.  
They paid for the books and headed off to get the other items Harry needed. Around thirty minutes later they headed to Ollivander’s wands to get Harry’s wand. When they entered the shop there was an old man waiting for them.  
“Ah, Mr Potter-Uzumaki, although I’m sure you wouldn’t mind being called Mr. Peverell- Ōtsutsuki.” The man said with a smile.  
‘ **W-what! How the hell does this old man know?** ’ Kurama shouted in Harry’s mind, prompting Harry to agree with the question.  
“Oh you’re here as well Minerva, Fir and Dragon heartstring, nine and a half inches, quite stiff if I recall. I do hope you are using it well.” The man said as he walked over to them.  
“Yes, Ollivander, I am.” McGonagall replied.  
“Now, let’s see about getting you a wand Mr. Potter.” Ollivander said, turning to Harry.  
Harry went through wand after wand but none of them working. Harry though he had one at one point as he felt something in him try to connect but Ollivander snatched it away.  
“Hmm, maybe that one, it’s been in my shop for hundreds of years.” Ollivander muttered to himself before going in the back of the store.  
He promptly came back out with a glass case that practically oozed power. He opened it up and presented Harry with a wand. As soon as Harry touched it, he knew that it was his wand. He gave it a flick and a shower of sparks forming the Uzumaki swirl jutted out of the wand.  
“Ah, yes, that one is a special wand. It was made by my ancestor per request of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. The wood is from the wood of a tree that was rumored to bear a single fruit once in every millennium. The tree was called the Shinju tree. The core is a hair from a Kitsune. This wand is exactly nine inches long.” Ollivander explained.  
‘ **This can’t be a mere coincidence.** ’ Kurama muttered.  
Harry quickly paid for the wand and left. McGonagall then led him to where his flat was in Diagon Alley. She then told him how to get to the train and trusted him to get there safely.  
“Now, I’m leaving you here on your own as I refuse to leave you with those Muggles. I am trusting you to not get into any trouble okay?” McGonagall told him sternly, Harry nodding his head.  
She then left with a crack, signally that she left by Apparition. Harry then noticing that it was late quickly headed to bed, his mind swirling with all the new information.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally makes his way to Hogwarts! Of course like always nothing goes normally for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was posted on Fanfiction on December 27 of last year.

Harry had settled pretty well into his new home quite quickly. Of course that is to be expected when one doesn’t have people like the Dursley’s breathing down your neck. Harry could tell from the looks of the place that it was his mother’s flat. There were many photos of Harry’s grandparents on his mother’s side, along with her old school books and notebooks. He pulled one of the notebooks off the shelf and saw that it was her potions notes.   
‘ **From the looks of these extensive notes your mother had quite the talent in potions.** ’ Kurama voiced.  
“Yeah, and also from the looks of it, she was friends with someone named Severus as there are tiny note conversations between the two.” Harry said before putting the notebook back on the shelf.  
“I think it’s time I delved into Kaguya’s journal.” Harry said, Kurama mentally agreeing with him.  
That being said Harry picked up the old leather bound journal and opened it page one and began reading.

_I have decided to start keeping a journal so I can keep track of my life after I have ate the fruit of the great Shinju. It has been only a few days since I decided to commit the ultimate crime and eat the fruit of the Shinju tree for the sake of my kingdom. I can feel myself overflowing with renewed and unlocked energy that boosts me not only in body but in spirit and mind as well. This energy is so amazing and unique that I may as well give it a name. I had been thinking about the religions of old and remembered a word; Chakra. That word fit the energy quite perfectly, energy that travelled through the body in a circular cycle. This ‘Chakra’ truly does flow through every pore of my body, unlocking a potential that I believe every human being has but cannot achieve because of a lack of Chakra. Though interesting enough, nothing has happened at all to Shinju yet, which is interesting on its own considering I had recently eaten a fruit that it grew from the corpses of mankind._

Harry was curious, this first entry portrayed Kaguya as someone far from being even considered insane. Of course, with that being said Harry continued reading, the next entry being a short one.

_It now has been almost two months. With my new abilities I easily ended the war singlehandedly. Hah, they have begun worshipping me and have given me a name, the Rabbit Goddess. Fools, the lot of them. I did not do this to be revered as a Goddess, I did this to save the countless children and innocents from the horrors of war. I did this to save my kingdom from the seemingly inevitable doom that it was hurtling itself towards. I did this to be able to raise my own family one day, without the fear of coming home and finding them dead in their beds. But I guess it is human nature to want to worship the person who saved their world. However I long for a way out of this situation, a way to actually be somewhere and nobody know my name!_

‘ **Wow, Kaguya was very passionate. What in the world changed her from that amazing woman to the insane woman who wanted to take over the world.** ’ Kurama mused.  
“I dunno, there are a multitude of reasons. Oh look! The next passage is real interesting.” Harry said.

_It’s been six months, at least I think. About a month after my last entry I began to experiment with my abilities. I had soon found I could travel from one dimension to the next, albeit I discovered it accidentally. I ended up hurtling myself into an unknown dimension. Without knowing how I did it in the first place I am stuck here and cannot leave. So with that being said I began to settle myself into this dimension. When I went out for the first time people asked me if I was a witch and my reply was ‘What’s a Witch’. Their response was to give me a pitying look and walk away. So I decided to figure out what a witch was. Apparently a witch, or wizard if you’re male, was a person who could manipulate the energies of this dimension. It perked my interest so I decided to go out and find a mage (another word that means magic user apparently). It wasn’t until two months later that I had managed to find one, an old man named Gwydion who lived in a tower by himself. He told me that I had great potential as a mage, which is probably because of my ability to use Chakra, the energy of my world. He insisted that he take me as an apprentice and teach me all that he could. In my situation, I couldn’t do anything but agree._

The next entry began skipping in years and actually gave a date.

_It’s 978 A.D., a good fifteen years after my last entry. Five years ago I left Master Gwydion in order to travel and develop my own magic (Master had gotten me to call it that after he showed me what he could do.) However before that in the ten years he taught me it was a blast and I looked up to him like a father. My own biological father, who died when I was 5, never really held a place in my heart as I barely knew him. I built very fond memories with Master and was sad to leave but he told me that a good mage always goes out on their own. He also had told me to find an apprentice or two of my own. As the years passed on after I left I went from place to place and once again saw the devastation that war wrought on people. I was slowly beginning to lose hope in the humanity around me. However today, that changed. I had gone into the village market to get my daily supplies for dinner when I saw a group of four, two men two women. One of the men stood tall with broad shoulders and a nice physique and wearing a nobleman’s outfit with a sword on his hip. He had wavy red hair that reached to his neck. The other man was of slightly average height, had black hair and a slowly forming goatee and was wearing dark green robes. The first woman was fairly big boned and had similar red hair to the first man and was wearing a beautiful red dress. The second woman had long black hair that reached to below her shoulders and was wearing a magnificent blue dress that reminded me of the night sky. They were arguing about something, though it was obvious they had magic. From what I could eavesdrop the two men were Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin and the women were Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. Anyways, Gwydion, I think I found my apprentices._

“I think it’s good to stop there. It’s really interesting, considering that there’s no hint of insanity in these entries.” Harry said.  
‘ **Seriously, what made her change so completely?** ’ Kurama asked.   
“Hopefully the later entries will explain. Anyways I should start reading my school textbooks.” Harry mused.  
With that being said Harry delved into his textbooks and began learning about the world of magic. He started with Hogwarts: A History to see if it mentioned Kaguya and lo and behold it did. It mentioned her as the unofficial fifth founder of Hogwarts, unofficial as she had refused to be praised for simply spreading knowledge. It turns out that Kaguya was quite the scholar, apparently rivaling that of Rowena Ravenclaw, who had inherited her Master’s thirst for knowledge. Harry decided not to hold to the book’s belief that Salazar Slytherin was evil as he knew from experience of the Naruto Manga and learning from Kurama, who he had begun to see as a father, that nobody is truly evil.   
‘ **Thanks brat, if it helps I think of you as my son.** ’ Kurama told Harry with a mental smile.  
“It does… Otousan. My family tree is so screwed up.” Harry said, chuckling.  
‘ **Haha, a bijuu as a father, a Princess Goddess as an ancestor, a mother who saved your life from apparently the worst man in wizardkind’s history, and two of the strongest ninjas as a second set of biological parents, that does qualify as screwed up sochi.** ’ Kurama chuckled.  
As the weeks passed by Harry learned all he could from the textbooks for the current school year. One of the things he found most interesting of all was that in the introduction of the Charms textbook it mentioned War Magic. According to the book War Magic, also known as Battle Magic, was a branch of charms that were specialized for fighting. It allowed a Wizard to fight at the front of the line just like in the medieval age with a blade of energized pure magic. They could generate barriers on themselves and on allies as well as slow down time against enemies. People who specialized in this kind of magic were not called War Mages or Battle Mages but rather Knight-Enchanters. It also had a little tidbit that explained that Knight-Enchanters were the only mages who were actually not hunted by the Church. It then explained that they weren’t hunted because they were considered mortal soldiers of God and thus were given special designation by the Church to use magic. That was a career that Harry wanted to be in, as it fit perfectly his abilities as a ninja.  
Soon enough though, it was time for Harry to head off to the train station. However before he arrived Kurama told him to Henge so he wouldn’t get mobbed by ‘rabid’ fangirls and fanboys. With that being said Harry used the Orioke no Jutsu to transform into his female form. Harry liked to call this form Harriet Senju as since he was an Uzumaki it made him related to the Senju family. He soon enough arrived at the train station and looked for platform nine, remembering that McGonagall told him to walk through the third pillar between 9 and 10 during one of her visits. Harry quickly found the pillar and promptly walked through. He was met with a myriad of sights from various people in robes to cats and toads. He also saw a gaggle of red heads, two of which who seemed to be twins. Harry decided that he should grab a place to sit before it fills up and quickly got onto the train. He went into the nearest empty compartment and easily hefted his trunk onto the rack. Soon after he sat down a brown haired girl came in.  
“Is there room in here for me?” She asked kindly.  
“Yes, take a seat if you want.” Harry say in his transformation’s sweet, soothing voice.   
This prompted the girl to lug in her trunk which Harry decided to help her with. He bent down, picked it up, and quickly put it next to his.  
“I should introduce myself, the name’s Hermione Granger. I just learned about magic and it’s so amazing!” She said, holding her hand out which Harry shook.  
“Ah, that explains the frazzled look. My name is Harriet Senju. Nice to meet you” Harry said, introducing himself.   
Slowly time passed by, Harry and Hermione talking about what they think their favorite subjects would be and what house they would be in.  
“Seriously Hermione, you should be Ravenclaw not Gryffindor. You seem more of a learner than a person who rushes in without thinking. Also, one man does not a House make.” Harry said.  
“True, I guess… What about you?” She asked.  
“I don’t know. My way of thinking, in terms of houses, is: Be as brave as a Gryffindor, As smart as a Ravenclaw, as Loyal as a Hufflepuff, and as cunning and sly as a Slytherin. It is never good to have only two traits.” Harry explained.  
It was shortly after that, that a pudgy kid named Neville came in and asked if they had seen his toad. Harry offered to look for him which the boy quickly accepted. Harry then channeled chakra to his nose and began smelling for the toad. Sure enough Harry soon smelled salt water and dampness, causing him to follow the smell. He soon found Trevor in the bathroom, hiding in the cupboard under the sink. Neville profusely thanked Harry, though before he could leave Harry offered for him to stay with them, which he accepted. About an hour later the train pulled up to the station. They were told to leave their trunks on the train as they would be brought up to the school.   
After they got off they were directed down a path by what Harry assumed to be half-giant. He told them to get into the boats, after which he gestured his umbrella forward which caused the boats to lurch forward and start moving. They were soon met with a wonderful view of the castle that had even Harry amazed. They were then floated to the docks and taken up a flight of stairs and into the lobby of the Great Hall. There they were met by Professor McGonagall who explained to them that the Sorting will occur in just a few minutes and then she promptly left into the Great Hall. After she left people started whispering about what the Sorting would be, one of the redheads he saw earlier muttered something about fighting a troll. Harry scoffed.  
‘I’d love to try myself against a troll, but I doubt that’s the case. I don’t think any of these kids have training in fighting.’ Harry said mentally.  
‘ **All of them look so squishy. None of them would even last against an Academy Student.** ’ Kurama mentally replied.  
Soon McGonagall led them into the Great Hall where all the other students were. She then brought out a stool near the Staff Table and sat a hat on it. What happened next shocked Harry, the hat began to sing.  
‘Wait, we have to try on a hat?!’ Harry yelled mentally, making Kurama guffaw at him.  
McGonagall began to call names, the Hat shouting out houses as they put the hat on. When it came to Hermione it shouted out Ravenclaw, causing her to send a smile towards Harry. After a few more it was Neville’s turn to which it shouted out Gryffindor, surprising Neville himself.   
“Harry Otsutsuki-Peverell.” McGonagall yelled, smirking, Harry knowing that smirk was meant for him.  
Harry sighed and stepped forward, walking with the air of royalty, having adapted Mito’s Clan Head Aura. As he was walking he slowly let the transformation go, his features changing back to their male versions. This made everyone gasp and start whispering about him. He then promptly sat on the stool and before putting the hat on, gave McGonagall a look.  
“You did that on purpose didn’t you.” He muttered.  
“Of course, I knew you were too much like your mother so you would avoid telling others of your true last name so I figured let it out now.” She said before putting the hat on.  
‘Hmm, Oh. What’s this? You have a passenger in your stomach.’ A voice said in his head.   
‘May I guess that you’re the representation of the hat?’ Harry mentally asked.  
‘Your guess is right. Now, where to put you. You have all of the qualities of the founders which means you wouldn’t really last long in any of the houses, rather they wouldn’t last with you in it. However you are a special case, having molded your magic to grant your wish at a young age into what we call a ‘Reader’. We get cases of muggleborns who have read fantasy books and their magic has ended up turning into that kind. However you’re unique in the fact that yours actually exists. So…. it better be…’  
“Apprenticed to Knight-Enchanter Fillius Flitwick for Battle Magic!” The hat yelled.  
Suddenly the Hall was silent. This was unprecedented as it had never happened before thus shocked everyone else. A short man got up from the Staff Table and walked up to Harry.  
“Well, I guess you should sit next to me, I am Knight-Enchanter Fillius Flitwick, also Professor of Charms here at Hogwarts.” The diminutive man said, leading Harry to a spot that seemed magically added next to the man’s spot at the staff table. Harry promptly sat right next to the man. The Sorting continued as planned, it sorting the last few students, and then it was time for them to eat, during which Harry conversed with the staff.  
“So Harry, in order for you to have been apprenticed you had to have a like or love for the subject and have the qualities of all houses, so what made you like Battle Magic?” Dumbledore asked.  
“Yeah, I had wanted to know that as well, there hasn’t been a Knight-Enchanter apprentice in a long time, about two hundred years. Heck, there hasn’t really been an apprenticeship in Britain for a hundred years. Wasn’t that yours Albus?” Professor Sprout, Harry had learned her name in a conversation with Professor Flitwick.  
“Yes it was, it was my apprenticeship with Nicholas Flamel for Alchemy. He was disappointed when I went back to Hogwarts as their Transfiguration teacher instead of their Alchemy teacher.” Professor Dumbledore said, looking as if he was reminiscing.  
“Well, I guess it was in the introduction of the Charms textbook. It detailed how Knight-Enchanters could fight at the front of the lines in battles even without a wand that all they had to have was their sword hilt and they could fight. Also it fit perfectly with a branch of magic that my ancestor used, though she called it Chakra because it was slightly different than magic.” Harry said.  
‘ **Brat why are you telling them these things?** ’ Kurama asked.  
‘Because it’s so they don’t dig for more when I use my jutsus.’ Harry told Kurama.  
“Who is your ancestor?” Professor Flitwick asked.   
“Oh, Fillius you didn’t realize? It’s Kaguya Otsutsuki, the one who was considered the Queen of the British Magic Society.” Professor McGonagall told him, causing Harry to send a weak glare her way.  
“Her? I guess then we have royalty among us.” Flitwick said.  
The conversation continued on from that discussing various things, from what subjects Harry thought he’d like to, oddly enough, if Harry had any hobbies.  
“Well, I like to exercise.” Harry said.  
“Exercise? Why? Not many wizards like exercising.” This time it was Professor Snape who said it.  
Professor Snape was a variable that Harry was curious about. This was because the first time Harry looked at him the man was looking at Harry with a longing look. It actually only took a few minutes for Harry, and Kurama, to realize that this man was his mother’s childhood friend, as he remembered seeing that Severus’ name was often written as S. S and his mother had written in one of her diary entries that Severus had long black hair and a somewhat crooked nose.  
“Because, Chakra requires a person to exercise a lot and be in tip top shape. This is because unlike normal magic which relies on your reserves, chakra relies on your spiritual energies, your mind and knowledge, and your physical energies. The more fit you are and the more mentally trained you are the stronger your Chakra is and the more you have of it.” Harry explained.  
“So anyone would be able to use this branch of magic?” Snape asked.  
“Well, yes, but you’d have to wean yourself off your dependency on your wand. Chakra would be classified as a type of Wandless Magic because you’re manipulating your innate energies. Normally, from what I figure, when you use your magic with a wand, it’s the wand that’s manipulating it for you. However with Chakra, you have to do it yourself. Heck one of the things that your wand helps you with that a normal Chakra user has problems with is Elemental Manipulation.” Harry explained calmly, being in his zone of knowledge.  
“That’s, actually a really interesting theory and actually sounds really good. You might want to work more on it and possibly post it in the Magic Weekly.” Professor Vector, teacher of Arithmancy, told him.   
“What’s Magic Weekly?” Harry asked.  
“It’s the journal that publishes the new magical theories that have been proved to be true. It’s highly read by everyone.” Professor Vector said.  
That sounded really interesting to Harry. It’d be the perfect way to implement himself in this new society. Plus he had to live up to Naruto and his Ancestors’ legacies. Soon enough though Dinner was over and Professor Dumbledore said a few things before dismissing everyone. Professor Flitwick then led Harry up some stairs, taking him to his room.  
“Professor McGonagall told me that the Hat said that Hogwarts had seen to getting your room done and that you’ll see a familiar face guarding your room.” Flitwick told him.  
Soon enough Harry saw what Professor Flitwick was talking about when he saw a painting of a very, very familiar woman. This woman was wearing a green jacket over her white outfit, she had blond hair that was tied into a ponytail, green eyes, and a diamond mark on her forehead. He was so caught up that he didn’t notice Flitwick left.  
“Tsunade-sama?!?!” Harry shouted.  
The woman smirked at him.  
“Ah, you’re that brat that this castle has been telling me about. Heir to Kaguya Otsutsuki, the woman that Team 7 had trouble dealing with. This world is very weird, at least I have an unlimited supply of sake, sadly however I can’t get drunk though.” She said with a sigh.  
“It’s an honor to meet you! You and your grandmother were the females that I like the most. Especially since you guys could hold your own on the battlefield!” Harry said, praising her.   
“Oh, you flatterer. Maybe, I’ll teach you Sōzō Saisei and Medical Ninjutsu. If you master that Ninpō Sōzō Saisei — Byakugō no Jutsu. After all, I can’t have there be no medical ninja here. Now I think you should go in and get to sleep. The password is Will of Fire.” Tsunade said, her portrait opening.  
Harry walked on in and quickly slipped into bed after noticing his trunk was already there. After going over the whole day with Kurama he quickly slipped into sleep and into dreams, Kurama having given him the night off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns the truth about his title of Prince, goes through his first day, and begins his training with Tsunade!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Third Chapter! Hopefully you enjoy it!

When Harry woke up it was in a nice comfortable bed with deep blue covers and silk sheets. Normally Harry would be up earlier to exercise but the bed was so comfortable that it made him practically sleep in. Harry reveled in waking up like this, having been subjected to less than humane sleeping conditions for the past ten years. Just from one night of sleeping in a bed like this cemented his idea that he would never return to the Dursleys.  
‘ **Don’t worry son, we’ll find a way for you not to go back there.** ’ Kurama spoke to him, his voice caressing Harry’s mind, comforting him.  
Harry agreed with his adoptive father, he would never return to them and if he was forced he would more than likely kill them. Despite the fact that many people would think an eleven year old wouldn’t kill Harry wasn’t your average eleven year old because he was trained as a ninja. Also they would have to factor in the fact that the Dursleys abused him from the moment he came into their care which would fuel most of the reasons for murder.   
“I should get up, it’s probably almost 7:00, which would mean that it’s almost time for breakfast.” Harry muttered to himself as he attempted to tumble out of bed, his body protesting about leaving the comfort of the bed. Kurama chuckled at this, though he was secretly happy that his son was finally getting something good in his life.   
Harry made his way to the bathroom, after grabbing his robes for the day, and quickly divested himself of his clothes and stepped into the shower. When he turned on the hot water his muscles groaned in relief. Despite the fact he lived in the flat for a month that had a shower it wasn’t that good, it wasn’t like this. The shower water in the flat tended to be lukewarm at best whereas this water was nice and hot, the kind of hot that soothed your aching muscles. Harry relished in the comfort of the downpour of the warm water, feeling as if it was washing away the pain he acquired over the years. Minutes later he was out of the shower and dressed in his school robes for the day and headed down to the Great Hall. When he arrived he saw that the teachers were already there and that there was a seat open right by Professor Flitwick which he quickly occupied.  
“Ah, good morning Harry! I have your schedule here.” Flitwick said with a smile as he handed him the piece of paper which Harry read.  
 _Mondays  
7:30-8:55 Breakfast  
9:00-10:30 Double Potions with Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws taught by Professor Snape  
10:30-11:15 Flying with Gryffindors and Slytherins taught by Professor Hooch  
11:15-12:00 Transfiguration with Gryffindors and Ravenclaws taught by Professor McGonagall  
12:00-1:55 Lunch  
2:00-2:45 Free Time  
2:45-3:30 History of Magic with Ravenclaws and Slytherins taught by Professor Binns  
3:30-4:15 DADA with Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs taught by Professor Quirrel  
4:15-5:00 Knight-Enchanter + Charms with Professor Flitwick – Apprentice Class  
5:00-7:00 Supper  
Tuesdays   
7:30-8:55 Breakfast  
9:00-9:45 History of Magic   
9:45-11:15 Double Knight-Enchanter + Charms  
11:15-12:00 Transfiguration  
12:00-1:55 Lunch  
2:00-2:45 Herbology with Hufflepuffs and Slytherins taught by Professor Sprout  
2:45-3:30 Potions  
3:30-4:15 DADA  
4:15-5:00 Free Time  
5:00-7:00 Supper   
Wednesdays  
7:30-8:55 Breakfast  
9:00-10:30 Double DADA  
10:30-12:00 Double Transfiguration  
12:00-1:55 Lunch  
2:00-3:30 Free Time  
3:30-4:15 Herbology  
4:15-5:00 Knight-Enchanter + Charms  
5:00-7:00 Supper  
12:00-1:00 Astronomy with All Four Houses taught by Professor Sinistra  
Thursdays  
7:30-8:55 Breakfast  
9:00-10:30 Free Time  
10:30-11:15 DADA  
11:15-12:00 Potions  
12:00-1:55 Lunch  
2:00-2:45 History of Magic  
2:45-3:30 Free Time  
3:30-4:15 Transfiguration  
4:15-5:00 Herbology  
5:00-7:00 Supper  
Fridays  
7:30-8:55 Breakfast  
9:00-10:30 Double Knight-Enchanter and Charms  
10:30-11:15 Herbology  
11:15-12:00 Potions  
12:00-1:55 Lunch  
2:00-2:45 Transfiguration  
2:45-3:30 DADA  
3:30-5:00 Free Time  
5:00-7:00 Supper_  
“Hm, that’s a lot of free time.” Harry noticed.  
“It’s to allow time for studying and socializing for the students. Free time in years one and two is shared jointly with all four houses. Three and on it’s difficult to do that because of the electives.” Dumbledore explained, his eyes twinkling like they were yesterday.  
A few minutes later McGonagall turned to Harry with an inquisitive look.  
“So Harry, I’m assuming you have no clue what it means to hold the title of Prince in Magical Britain and Ireland, or Albion.” She said with an eyebrow raised.  
“Nope, none at all.” Harry said.  
“Well in the Magical World there is monarchy in place in each of the nations. For example, in Egypt the Pharaoh rules Magical Egypt. However in Albion it is the Otsutsuki Family.” McGonagall stated.  
“But wait, the Otsutsuki Family hasn’t existed since Kaguya vanished. How was Albion ruled then?” Harry said, curious as to how it happened.  
“Ah, that’s quite simple. The Otsutsuki Family has the Royal Seneschal which is always the head of the Pendragon Family. When the Otsutsuki family is not present then the Pendragons rule in their stead.” McGonagall explained.  
“So does that mean I rule now?” Harry asked.  
“No, not at the moment as you aren’t of age. However considering you’re the last of line for both the Otsutsuki and the Potters then you are entitled to become an adult when you turn thirteen. For now the current Pendragon Head, Cassandra Pendragon, rules in your place.“ McGonagall told him.  
“What does me being a Potter have to do with anything?” Harry asked.  
“Well the Potters are part of the Thirteen Knighted Families, even more so they’re part of the Original Three. The Thirteen Knighted Families are the ones who were granted territories to rule over when Kaguya Otsutsuki created the Monarchy. The Original Three are the ones who taught alongside the Founders and became friends with Kaguya Otsutsuki and received Dukedoms. The Families that are part of the Thirteen Knighted Families are the Abbots, the Blacks, the Bones, the Burkes, the Crouches, the Flints, the Greengrasses, the Lestranges, the Longbottoms, the Macmillians, the Malfoys, the Ollivanders, and the Potters. The Original Three are the Potters, the Ollivanders, and the Blacks who received the Dukedoms of Guinevere, Lancelot, and Gawain respectively. The Longbottom, Greengrass, and Lestrange Families received the titles of Marquess of Geraint, Percival, and Bors, respectively. The Abbots, Bones, and Burkes received the Earldoms of Lamorak, Kay, and Gareth respectively. Lastly the Macmillians, Crouches, Flints, and Malfoys received the titles of Viscount of Bedivere, Gaheris, Galahad, and Tristan respectively.”  
“I heard there’s a Minister, why is he in placement?” was Harry’s curious question,  
“I can answer that. Because Cassandra Pendragon is your Seneschal she cannot completely take over your duties. Thus the Minister for Magic takes care of most of them until you are ready to take your place.” Dumbledore replied.  
“But I don’t know how to run a country.” Harry said.  
“Ah, that I can easily remedy. I could call your Seneschal to come and teach you.” Dumbledore suggested.  
“That’d be lovely.” Harry added.  
“Out of curiosity why is the Otsutsuki Family running Albion and not Pendragon?” Harry asked.  
“That’s because Arthur had felt that Kaguya, having already ruled a Kingdom, would be better suited than him, despite the fact that he pulled Excalibur out of the stone. Apparently according to Merlin, Kaguya’s arrival altered Arthur’s destiny. Originally he was supposed to become King like the Muggle stories say but with her arrival everything was derailed. Of course it wasn’t for the bad either, as Merlin said that it would have been decades longer before peace existed in Albion had she not arrived.” A melodious female voice said to his right.  
When Harry turned he saw that it was a ghost that had spoken, in fact it was the one that was titled the Grey Lady.  
“How would you know this? You speak as if you were there yourself.” Harry said.  
“That’s because I was Your Grace. My name is Helena Ravenclaw, I’m Rowena Ravenclaw’s daughter.” The ghost said, giving a curtsy to Harry.  
“Uh, what is with the Your Grace thing?” Harry asked.  
“That is what people of lower station have to address you as currently. We get around it because we’re your teachers at the moment. When you take the throne the address will change to Your Majesty.” McGonagall said.  
“Speaking of that, what is my full title?” Harry asked.  
“Your title would be, when you take the throne, His Majesty-Emperor Harrison the First, by the Grace of Magic, of the Albion Kingdom of Britain and Éire, Defender of Faith, Duke of Camelot, and Duke of Guinevere.” Dumbledore said.  
“First of all, I’m an Emperor? Doesn’t that make me above Queen Elizabeth? Secondly what is Éire?”  
“Well, to your first question, yes. When the Monarchy of the Magical Kingdom of Albion was formed they needed to keep it separate from the Muggle Monarchy and also to point out the importance of it. Also, just so you know the Monarchy here is not merely constitutional. When you take the throne you have the say all in everything that pertains to the affairs of your kingdom. You can make and pass laws whenever you want without the consent of your people and you can also pardon anyone. Basically your word is law. Secondly Éire is the old term for Ireland, we again needed a way to separate it from the Muggles.” Dumbledore explained.  
“That sounds extremely unfair. What if let’s say the Emperor made a law that completely went against the best interests of all of his or her subjects?” Harry asked.  
“That’s where the ‘by the Grace of Magic’ comes in. When the Monarchy was established Merlin did a ritual that casted two Unbreakable Bonds. The first bond bound itself to the Otsutsuki family and the Pendragon Family. The bond basically said that they must act in the best interest of their Kingdom and their subjects before everything else and cannot directly harm their subjects unless they are a threat to either themselves or the subjects of their Kingdom. The second bond bound itself to the Pendragon Family and the Thirteen Knighted Families, although as part of the Otsutsuki family you are excused from this Bond. This bond firstly states the exact same thing the first one except territories in place of Kingdom. It states secondly that all members of the family must bind themselves in loyalty to King/Queen-Emperor/Empress. This makes sure that the families cannot actively act against the Royal Family and potentially cause the collapse of the Kingdom which would be beyond bad.” Dumbledore further explained.  
“But wait what if the person was unwilling? Would the Bond attack them?” Harry asked.  
“Ah, no. That’s rather both a downside and an upside. The downside is that the bond can be subverted if the victim was compelled, the upside is however that it allows one to prove quite easily whether or not a criminal was innocent or not. If they weren’t then they would have no magic on the first offense and be dead on the second offense.” This time it was Flitwick who had explained Harry’s question.  
With that conversation ending the subject changed to a random topic that Harry really didn’t bother following as he decided he should actually eat something, wanting to indulge himself while he could, having not been able to really at the Dursleys. While normal kids would suffer from severe malnutrition because of the lack of food, thanks to Kurama and the Uzumaki Healing most of the malnutrition was healed, although there was still some evidence of it left. So it was safe to say that Harry wasn’t being picky this morning with what food he chose to eat. Of course if Harry had looked at Professor McGonagall he would have seen her glance at him, frown, and then glare at Dumbledore causing the old man to cower under it. Soon enough it was nearing nine o’clock and time for Harry to head off to his first class of the day; double Potions. He made his way down into the dungeons, twisting and turning through the passages until he came upon the Potions Classroom. Harry picked the seat closest to the front which happened to have a red haired brown eyed girl wearing a Hufflepuff tie sitting in one seat to the left and then Hermione to the right. When Harry sat down he was set upon by an angry Hermione Granger.  
“’Harriet Senju’? What the heck was up with that! Why didn’t you tell me who you were?” Hermione ranted.  
“Well, there is a thing called fame and with this thing called fame comes fans. Sometimes these fans are quite, how should I put it, eccentric. I did not want to chance this so I disguised myself so I wouldn’t have to deal with that. Hopefully we are still friends Hermione.” Harry asked.  
“What? Of course we’re still friends! I was just mad that you didn’t tell me. I don’t really put that much stock into fame.” Hermione said.  
“So how’s Ravenclaw?” Harry asked.  
“It’s great! Everyone’s so nice to me and we already have study groups set up!” Hermione gushed.  
“That’s awesome!” Harry said, happy for his friend.  
It was after Harry said that, that the Hufflepuff girl spoke to him and curtsied, making him blush at the attention  
“Hello there Your Grace.” The Girl said.  
“Please call me Harry, at least while in private and in school. You’ve done nothing to warrant needing to call me by my title. What’s your name?” Harry said, flustered and a bit annoyed because Hermione was laughing at his troubles.  
“My name’s Susan Bones, Heiress to the Earldom of Kay. You should call me Susan then.” She said, giggling at him being flustered.  
“Nice to meet you Susan.” Harry said.  
About three minutes after that the door slammed shut as Professor Snape came into the room, his robes billowing behind him. He walked up to the desk in the front and turned around and began to take names but paused when he got to Harry’s name.  
"Ah, yes," he said softly,   
"Harry Peverell-Otsutsuki. Our new celebrity." His voice sounded out, the sneer obvious in his voice  
Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. It was then that Harry noticed Snape’s eyes. They were black and somewhat resembled beetles and lacked warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.  
"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began.   
He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word showing that Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort.   
"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death that is if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Snape droned out, almost as if this speech was rehearsed and told year after year.  
Silence followed that speech as it had seemed to captivate the attention of everyone in the class. Harry was interested because of the part Medical Ninja in him. Being able to put a stopper temporarily on death was perfect for someone in that field.   
“Peverell! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” He asked instantly.  
Suddenly Harry was the center of attention in the class and he didn’t like it. Personally he felt like the teacher was singling him out because of a grudge or something, which was something he wanted no part of. However because this man was his teacher he had to answer. Thankfully however he had studied medicine from the Elemental Nations which had almost all of the same plants. If he recalled….  
“You would get a powerful sleeping medicine that would put the patient into a medically induced coma. I however do not know the name of the potion sir.” Harry said with force in the last word.  
“Alright then Peverell, where would you look if I told you to find a bezoar?” Snape asked him.  
Instantly Harry was appalled because there were two possibilities that this man was asking of him. One would be the common bezoar that was found in a goat and had to be saturated with a lot of chakra to even cure poisons. The other was something that went against any morals, something that even Madara would be against, that is a Human Bezoar. A Human Bezoar was a poison cure all but the methods to even make a human grow one required a sick regiment of transplants that ended up torturing the subject into complete and utter brain shut down. The human conscious of the subject would cease to exist and what’s even worse is that the subject must be under the age of twelve for it to even work.  
“By Magic herself you better be fucking talking about a goat bezoar because if you are talking about a human bezoar so help me I will end your life.” Harry snarled out, unconsciously emitting some of Kurama’s chakra, making the entire class begin to sweat.  
“N-no I mean goat bezoar.” Snape stuttered out, clearly afraid for his life.  
“Good. Then you would find it in the stomach of a goat, although it’d have to be a magically raised goat otherwise the stone would do nothing.” Harry said, the air of malice gone from the room.  
“Peverell I must ask what you mean by human bezoar. Humans cannot produce such a thing.” Snape said, his sneer back.  
“With Magic as my witness I am thankful that you have no idea that it is possible. The atrocities and terrors that must be committed to even create one is a crime against humanity.” Harry said, venom in his voice.  
Snape was quick to change the subject and start the class. Today they were brewing a Boil Cure potion which made Harry realize that this world needed to learn about chakra as soon as possible if they needed to make a potion for something that could easily be cured with healing chakra. The class went by fast enough, Harry making a perfect potion which seemed to make Professor Snape glare at him. After leaving potions he made his way to the lawn in front of the castle where Flying Class was going to take place. Soon enough the other students started coming out. The lesson didn’t have many problems except for when the Longbottom boy’s broom started going crazy and slammed him into the castle walls and dropped a round sphere after which the boy was carted off to the Hospital Wing. A blond boy picked it up and mocked the missing boy for having it, calling it a Rememberall. Harry let out a sigh and decided to waste a bit of Chakra to get the item back so he used Shunshin to appear in front of the boy, grabbed the round object, and Shunshined back to where he started. The boy let out a sound of protest but didn’t do anything because the teacher soon came back.  
After that it was then that Harry headed off to his Transfiguration class which was where he ran into the Longbottom boy. He handed the Rememberall back to him, of course not before the boy stuttered out a greeting and bowed to Harry. Hermione questioned as to why people kept doing that so he explained it to her. Transfiguration Class was interesting enough. Apparently Professor McGonagall is an Animagus, the term for someone who could transform into an animal. Harry filed that away for later reference so he could attempt it one day. Although Kurama kept saying that he would probably be a fox. It was from there that he went to Lunch and from Lunch to the classes he had afterwards. First it was History of Magic which was immensely boring because of the teacher. It wasn’t because of the fact that Professor Binns was a ghost that was the problem, rather it was the fact that Binns droned on and on in a monotone that made it boring. So it was safe to say that Harry felt that he wasn’t really going to learn anything in this class, opting to study on his own. Then it was Defense Against the Dark Arts which Harry couldn’t understand at all, having studied the difference between Dark Magic, Light Magic, and Neutral Magic which taught him that none of the three were inherently good or evil and that it depended on the intent behind the spell. The other reason Harry couldn’t understood the class at all was because the teacher wouldn’t stop stuttering. It the class after Defense that Harry was truly looking forward to. When he arrived in Professor Flitwick’s office, which appeared to be a large room that held various trophies, a goblin sized desk, and a dueling strip, he saw the Professor sitting at his desk, grading what appeared to be summer essays.   
“Ah, you’re here! Come and sit in front of my desk, I have your reading material for today.” The Professor said, gesturing to a book that was titled The Beginning of the Path of Knight-Enchanter by Vivienne Rivaini.  
Harry quickly sat down and began reading the book, instantly entranced by the words that were written in the book. Apparently Vivienne, also known as Madame de Fer (Lady of Iron), was one of the first few Knight-Enchanters and part of the Royal Magical Court of France. She details that she felt that magic should be controlled and refined rather than let out wildly. To do that she and a few colleagues of hers created the profession known as Knight-Enchanter. As Harry was reading this a question came up about the day he had today.  
“Hey Professor, why does Professor Snape seem to dislike me so much.” Harry asked.  
Suddenly the Professor’s face turned into a grimace.  
“That has to do with your father firstly and your mother secondly.” Flitwick said.  
“What did my parents do to him?” Harry asked.  
“Well your father and his friends tormented Severus his entire life here at Hogwarts. Despite how James turned out as an adult, they were vicious kids that didn’t know the meaning of holding back. Your mother on the other hand used to be Severus’ best friend. In fact I recall Lily telling me that they both grew up in the same town and that it was Severus who told her she was a witch. However around either their fifth or sixth year James pranked Severus and Severus lost his temper. He lashed out at Lily who promptly broke off the friendship. Ever since he’s always carried a torch for Lily and hatred for James.” Flitwick explained.  
“Mother should have gone back to him the day after and tried to get him to see reason, not just abandon her longtime friend. However I can see why he hates me but you shouldn’t blame the child for the deeds of the parent.” Harry said.  
“That’s what we teachers keep trying to tell Severus but he won’t listen. Maybe he’ll listen to you. However it might be nothing short of Lily telling him herself that she forgives him to make everything right.”   
“Hm, I have my mother’s diary, maybe that’ll help?” Harry asked.  
“It could. Now like you schedule says you’ll also be learning Charms here. Now normally it’d be very difficult to put two classes into one that’s only because of the amount of students in the class. Thus, since you are the only student it makes it immensely easier to merge two classes together. The first charm that we teach the students is the Unlocking Spell. The incantation is _Alohomora_ and the motion is a backward s-like shape. Try it here on this simple locked box I have here.” Flitwick instructed, putting a small box on the table.  
“ _Alohomora_.” Harry intoned, doing the motion.  
Suddenly the lock on the box exploded, opening the box.  
“Well, um. It seems like you put too much power into the spell. Normally students would either unlock it or not. However considering your parentage it would be that you have a lot of power.” Flitwick said before taking out another box.  
It wasn’t until the fifth box that Harry managed to get the right about of power into the spell, knowing by the soft click the lock made. Soon enough it was time to head off to supper and then off to his room. Harry however stopped in front of the room to talk to Tsunade’s portrait.  
“Hey Tsunade-sama when will you start teaching me Medical Ninjutsu? I’ve already learned what little medicine I could from Kurama but it’s not much considering it came from your grandmother.” Harry said.  
“We could start today if you want. I’ll have you train from seven to eight thirty that way you have enough time to shower and then get to bed.” Tsunade offered.  
“That’d be great!” Harry gushed.  
Tsunade told him to head into the room as there was an empty portrait that Harry hadn’t seen that Tsunade could move to. From there Tsunade began her lecture as there were no texts that Harry could learn from about Medical Ninjutsu. She began to describe that Healing Chakra utilized the Yang aspect of chakra as Yang was the aspect of vitality and could breathe life into form. She then went into the theory of how many Medical Techniques were created and how you could determine the function based on the hand seals. It was after forty five minutes that she stopped the lecture.  
“Alright, today you’ll begin the first lesson I gave to Sakura when she became my student and that’s how to revive a fish. Call for a House Elf and ask it to bring you a recently dead fish.” Tsunade instructed.  
Harry did so and was met with a short, long eared, big eyed creature wearing a pillow case. He decided then to ask Professor Flitwick or Professor McGonagall later what a House Elf was.   
“What can Dippy bes doing for His Grace Master Otsutsuki?” The little creature asked.  
“I need a fish that died recently for an exercise.” Harry asked.  
“Dippy can bes doing that His Grace.” Dippy said before vanishing and reappearing with a dead fish.  
Dippy gave Harry the fish and vanished again.  
“Okay now try to focus on your Yang chakra to bring out your Medical Chakra. Don’t forget to control how much you put into it.” Tsunade said.  
Harry dug deep down and searched for the life-giving half of his chakra. When he found it, it felt like the warm embrace of a mother. He pulled lightly on it and directed it to his hands. Suddenly his hands were covered in a shroud of deep forest green.  
“You’re pulling too much.” Tsunade said.  
He changed it from a pull to a light tug and the shroud changed to a sea green.  
“That’s perfect. Now remember, healing requires a lot of concentration, one small slip and you could possibly damage your patient.” Tsunade instructed.  
Harry put his hands just above the fish and began focusing the chakra into the fish. Minutes soon went by and Harry’s hope was starting to fail. It wasn’t until ten minutes in that something finally happened; the fish began to flop around wildly.  
“Great! You did it! Sakura took a few tries but that’s because she didn’t have your magic to balance out the chakra so her chakra control was a little off.” Tsunade praised.  
From there Harry began to revive various fishes. It wasn’t until the twentieth fish that Harry finally got used to reviving the fishes and having no problems. It was then that Tsunade decided it was time to finish. Harry called the House Elf and gave it the fish and asked it to get rid of the smell in the room which it did before vanishing.  
“Alright, now I can’t teach you the physical aspect via portrait but there is a room that might help. Whenever you have free time and aren’t studying I want you to report to the Room of Requirement. It’s on the Seventh Floor by the painting of a guy teaching trolls ballet. It will be a strip of wall that you need to walk in front of three times thinking ‘I need a place to train with Tsunade’. It will present you with a room that will allow us to train and me with a physical body that I can train you with. Now, I think you should head off to bed.” She said.  
Harry nodded and headed off to take a shower. After the shower he stripped into his boxers and slipped into the bed, falling asleep and heading to his training with Kurama in his mindscape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so like writing the Schedule took me forever but I managed to do it. The whole Kingdom thing is important of course and will be part of the main plot. The whole Unbreakable Bond thing is important to the plotline as well. Especially for the Summer of Second Year when he turns 13 and gets emancipated.


End file.
